


Weekend: Thursday

by jaekayelle



Series: Weekend [4]
Category: JAG
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend: Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the individual titles and the addition of a fourth story to the trilogy, Thursday is actually the last story in the series. So, please read in order Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Thursday.

They were both on dates. Clay looked away from Cynthia seated across the table. He had no reason to look away, but he did. On the other side of the restaurant Harm was sitting down for dinner with his date, an attractive brunette. As Clay stared, and he knew he was staring yet couldn't stop, Harm glanced his way. Their eyes met. They acknowledged each other with slight smiles, and returned their attention to their respective companions.

#

Clay found himself alone after his date. His mind had been on someone other than Cynthia throughout their evening together, and she had known it. She asked him to take her home, and, once they were at her apartment, she shut the door in his face. He contemplated going out to a bar, but decided to go home instead. He felt no need to seek out company, especially when he was such poor company himself.

He'd shed his suit, trading it for sweater and casual pants, and had his feet up on the couch with a book in his hands, when someone knocked on the door.

A quick check through the peephole gave him a surprise. Then he thought about it, and decided it wasn't such a surprise at all, so he opened the door.

"Hello, Harm." His fingers tightened on the doorknob, unseen by his visitor.

"Hello, Clay. Mind if I come in?" Harmon Rabb asked.

Webb invited him in, and stepped aside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Yes, you do, and no, you're not."

"Okay," Rabb said uncertainly.

Clay laughed quietly. "Don't worry about it, Harm. My date ended early. How about yours?"

"The same," he replied ruefully. "We didn't hit it off."

"So you decided to come here looking for a little…companionship?"

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing at all." Clay walked back to the couch and sat down, gesturing for Rabb to sit, also. Harm chose to sit beside him on the couch.

"I've been thinking about last weekend."

"Uh huh."

"I had a good time."

"So it seemed."

"Stop laughing at me, Webb."

Clay lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm not laughing at you. It amuses me that you came back here so soon. Remember that we agreed it wasn't a permanent thing. We aren't entering into a relationship. Neither of us can afford to risk our careers if we start seeing each other on a regular basis."

"I know. I agree, but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

Rabb turned to Clay, and reached out to touch his face with hesitant fingertips. His hand slipped around to cup the back of Clay's head and he gently, but firmly, pulled him closer. Clay allowed it, leaning forward to meet Harm in a kiss that was soft and involved only the lips.

Harm sat back just enough so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Just one more night?"

Clay nodded. He wanted it, too, no sense denying it. His lips parted drawing first Harm's eyes to them, then his mouth. They kissed again, more insistently. Harm's tongue stole inside Clay's mouth, sweeping through it.

"I do like kissing you," Harm said against Clay's lips.

Webb tightened his hold, winding his arms around Harm's neck, and pulling him down with him onto the couch. They stretched out together, shifting around until they were comfortable, Harm's weight pressing Clay into the cushions of the couch, his hand stealing under Clay's sweater. He stroked the warm skin, his fingers finding a nipple and pulling on it until it stood erect. Clay bucked his hips, moaning into Harm's neck.

Harm shoved the sweater up until it came off over Clay's head, his gaze lingering over the firm torso before returning to his lover's face. Clay looked up into his eyes, and seeing the desire there made him want Harm all the more. His hands got busy, stripping Harm of his clothing. As he lifted and pulled, they moved around on the couch with Harm ending up on his back and Clayton, after removing his own pants and shorts, lying stretched full length on top.

Harm's hand stroked downward stopping between Clay's legs to fondle the arousal pressing into his hip.

Clay kept occupied by nuzzling Harm's neck.

"What took you so long to come back, Harm?" he asked between worrying Rabb's earlobe with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. "Four days is a long time."

"Wasn't sure you wanted me back."

Clay lifted his head so he could see Rabb's expression.

"I didn't think it was wise to encourage you to come back."

Rabb put his hands on Clay's chest and pushed him away. "Thanks a lot!"

"No. It's not what you're thinking. I meant that, well, I could get used to having you in my bed on a regular basis. It's probably not a good idea, though."

"Oh." Harm's anger faded. "Not a good idea at all."

They stared at each other, suddenly more aware than ever that this evening shouldn't happen. Resting his weight on his elbows, Clay looked down at Harm's full lips, then back up into his blue eyes.

He shrugged, "Can't hurt just one more time…"

"I'm here anyway…"

"Seems a shame to get dressed now…"

"…we're already naked, might as well take advantage of it."

"Yes," Clay agreed. "Might as well." He lowered himself back down so that they were touching in as many places as possible.

Harm brought his hands up and buried them in Webb's thick hair. The two men kissed hungrily for a few moments. They rubbed their groins together, luxuriating in the pleasure of the contact, simple yet filled with complexities.

Finally, breathless, Harm broke off the kiss. "Clay, make love to me. I want to know what it was like when I did it to you."

Panting, Clay tried to wrap his dazed mind around what Rabb was saying to him. "You want me inside you?"

Desire flared in Harm's eyes. "Yes. Soon. Now."

Clay started to get up. "I'll go get the lube."

Harm yanked him back down into his arms, and kissed him hard. Then he released him, saying, "Now you can go. Hurry, Clay."

Webb looked back over his shoulder to see Harm sitting up to watch him walk away. Clay grinned and disappeared down the hall. He returned quickly carrying not only the lube but a big, thick towel. Harm looked at him, apprehension warring with desire on his features.

"If you're not sure, Harm, we don't have to do this." Clay set the bottle on the coffee table, watching as Harm's eyes tracked his movement.

"No. I want to. How…where do you want me?"

Picking up several cushions, and handing him the towel, he said, "You can get on your stomach. Put these under yourself." Harm arranged the cushions and lay on top of them, ending up on his belly but with his hips raised.

Clay swallowed hard. The sight of a nude Harmon Rabb stretched out on his couch, presenting his ass for him to take as he pleased was something he hadn't anticipated ever seeing. Preparing himself, he found he enjoyed just looking at the picture before him. He knelt on the couch between Harm's legs, nudging them further apart. He massaged the quivering flesh of Harm's buttocks, kneading it until he felt some of the tension leave. Then he worked a coated finger around Harm's opening, gradually sliding it in up to the first knuckle as soon as the muscles relaxed enough to let him inside. Then they clamped down on him.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he removed his finger, leaning over to place a light kiss on Harm's shoulder blade.

"Easy, baby. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Nodding against the pillow under his head, Harm said, "I know." There was a slight tremor in his voice.

Clay stroked Harm's back, attempting to soothe his nervousness. He kissed him again behind the ear, wrapping his arms around Harm's middle, and just held him. After a few moments, Harm let out a deep breath.

"I'm okay. I can fly Tomcats. I can do this."

"Good." Clay tightened his hold and released him to sit up. He tried again. This time when Harm let his finger inside, he pushed it all the way in and swivelled it around, the action practically invited Harm to relax and enjoy the sensation. When it happened, Clay pressed in close, and holding his shaft in his hand, placed the lubricated tip against Harm's puckered flesh. He pulled his finger out and slid his cock in, making it one nearly seamless motion.

Harm's head came up and he looked wide-eyed over his shoulder.

"You're doing great, Harm."

"Oh god! That feels…" he broke off and pushed back against the intrusion.

"I know. It takes getting used to. Let me know if you want to me to stop."

"Don't stop."

Smiling, Clay continued to push his way in. He placed his hands on Harm's hips, pulling them back to meet him more solidly. Harm got up on his hands and knees and thrust back, groaning as he did so.

"God, Clay. I want more!"

Slapping him on the ass, Clay drove his pelvis forward again and again while Harm strained against him. Clay slid his hands around to Rabb's chest, and drew him up a bit straighter, the movement pushing him in deeper. The tip of his cock bumped up against something deep inside the other man. Judging by the increasingly frantic thrusting on Harm's part, he'd hit the prostate. Banging into it over and over, he took Harm to a state of frenzy. He grasped Harm's cock in his right hand and pumped it, matching their other rhythm.

Harm gritted his teeth as he dropped his head forward and clamped down hard on Clay's cock. He climaxed with a yell that rang out to the walls of the apartment, spilling himself all over Clay's hand and onto the towel. It felt like his dick was buried to the hilt in a furnace, the walls of Rabb's channel searing him as he continued pumping. Then he knew he was going to come and stopped moving. His organ throbbed and pulsed and he emptied himself inside Harm.

Sagging in Clay's arms, Rabb leaned back into the embrace. His head fell back against Webb's shoulder. Clay turned his face to push his nose into Harm's hair. He just held him in his lap, still connected, while they came down from their high. Then gravity and nature took over and Clay slipped out of his haven. He urged Harm to lie down and settled himself behind him, still holding him in his arms.

They lay, bodies moulded together, not speaking until Harm sighed, and turned his head so that their lips met in an awkward kiss.

"You okay?" Clay asked quietly.

"Yeah, very okay."

"So now you know."

"Now I know."

Another few minutes passed, and both were getting sleepy. "We're good together," Clay murmured.

"Really good."

Clay didn't voice his opinion that perhaps they were too good. He definitely could get used to this. He just didn't know if they should.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he hugged Harm tighter, and settled in to sleep.

~ end ~


End file.
